lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Liczby
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia Zestaw sześciu liczb 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 i 42 spełnia kluczową rolę w serialu, ponieważ są to liczby oznaczające kandydatów, których wybrał Jacob, by zastąpili go na stanowisku strażnika wyspy. Ich przeznaczenie poznaliśmy w odcinku The Substitute. Liczby były przyporządkowane do następujących kandydatów: *4 – Locke *8 – Reyes *15 – Ford *16 – Jarrah *23 – Shephard *42 – Kwon (Jin lub Sun) Zestaw liczb wystąpił w następujących kontekstach: * Liczby nadawane były ze stacji radiowej na Wyspie, dopóki Danielle Rousseau nie zamieniła transmisji na wezwanie pomocy. Transmisja była zagłuszana i mogła być słyszana poza Wyspą tylko w pewnych okolicznościach. * Sam Toomey usłyszawszy te liczby w stacji nasłuchowej użył ich w grze na jarmarku i wygrał duża sumę pieniędzy. * Leonard Simms prawdopodobnie użył liczb w jakiejś niekreślonej grze lub w innych okolicznościach. * Hurley użył liczb w loterii Mega Lotto Jackpot i wygrał 114 milionów dolarów. * Liczby były widoczne na liczniku samochodu, który ojciec Hurleya naprawił i dał Hurleyowi na jego urodziny. * Liczby umieszczone były na zewnątrz włazu. * Liczby umieszczone były na etykietach leków które wstrzykiwano Claire w bunkrze medycznym. * Liczby były widoczne na mapie na grodziach. * Liczby były na suficie i ścianach jaskini, do której Dym zabrał Sawyera (4 - John, 8 - Hugo, 15 - Sawyer, 16 - Sayid, 23 - Jack, 42 - Sun lub Jin)thumb|Licznik samochodu, Który Hurley dostał od ojca na urodziny Często używa się pojedynczych liczb, ich zestawów lub kombinacji. Nie jest jasne czy autorzy dają w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że towarzyszyły bohaterom serialu w ich życiu, czy też podrzucają pisanki. (Zobacz dział Nawiązania do liczb poniżej) right|thumb|Liczby widoczne na [[Właz|włazie]] W serialu Możliwe znaczenie liczb: * Na podstawie faktów serialowych można wywnioskować, że liczby przynoszą niebywałe szczęście oraz ochraniają, dając wręcz nietykalność tym, którzy je użyli, jednocześnie sprowadzając nieszczęścia na ich otoczenie: ** Sam Toomey po wygranej na jarmarku uległ wypadkowi, w którym jego żona straciła nogę. On sam wyszedł jedynie z powierzchownymi obrażeniami. Po tym nastąpiła powódź i pożar, w których zginęło wielu ludzi. Z tego powodu sam wyprowadzi się na pustkowie, co jednak niewiele zmieniło. Dopiero samobójcza śmierć Sama zakończyła pasmo nieszczęść. ** Leonard Simms użył liczb w jakimś celu co spowodowało jakieś bliżej nieokreślone wydarzenia, a jego samego wpędziło w chorobę psychiczną. ** Hurley po użyciu liczb i rekordowej wygranej spowodował szereg nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń: *** Dziadek Hurleya zmarł na atak serca *** Matka Hurleya dotkliwie skręciła nogę w kostce *** Spłonął jego nowo kupiony dom *** W czasie pogrzebu wujka piorun zabił zaprzyjaźnionego księdza *** Brata Hurleya porzuciła żona *** Spłonęła posiadana przez Hurleya fabryka butów w Kanadzie. W pożarze zginęło wielu pracowników *** W czasie wizyty Hurleya w biurze doradcy finansowego z dachu spadł nieznany człowiek *** Meteoryt zniszczył dawne miejsce pracy Hurleya w czasie nagrywania reportażu o nim. Zginęła ekipa telewizyjna. * W Lost Experience powiedziano, że liczby są nawiązaniem do równania Valenzettiego, dzięki któremu można wyliczyć dokładny moment zagłady ludzkości. Zadaniem Dharmy jest zmienić przynajmniej jedną z liczb, a co za tym idzie - przedłużyć los naszej cywilizacji. Samo słowo 'DHARMA' oznacza 'moralną powinność', a liczba 108 jest bardzo ważna w mitologii buddyjskiej i Hindu. Dla wielu Buddystów jest 108 grzechów ludzkości. Fakty * Suma liczb to 108 * Iloczyn liczb to 7418880. * Załoga bunkra miała być zmieniana co 540 dni (108 x 5), co oznacza, że każda ekipa musiała wprowadzić kod co najmniej 7200 razy. Obliczenia * Suma: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ( 1+0+8=9 ) * Iloczyn: 4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 ( 7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6=9 ) * Średnia arytmetyczna: ( 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8=9) * Iloraz: 4 : 8 : 15 : 16 : 23 : 42 = 0,0000021567 Nawiązania do liczb Miejsca w samolocie * 9F - Shannon 9+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = 15; w systemie szesnastkowym 9F wynosi 15'''9, samo F wynosi '''15 * 15'D - Sawyer * '''16'A - Sayid * '23'A - Jack * '23'D - Rose * '23'E - Bernard * 29C - Charlie 2+9+C(szesnastkowa liczba dla 12) = '23 ' * '42'F - Ana-Lucia * 55F - Claire 5+5+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = '''16 * 23'''C - Howard (naturalnie oprócz 23) 2+3+C(trzecia litera alfabetu) = '''8 W Epizodach Poniżej pominięto wystąpienia liczb gdy dotyczyły wpisywania ich do komputera w stacji Swan, gdy ukazywały się na zegarze w tej stacji lub gdy było mowa o samym locie Oceanic 815, zakładając, ze wystąpienie ich w tych sytuacjach było naturalne. Sezon 1 * ** 8''' - Claire jest w ósmym miesiącu ciąży ** '''16 - Jack opowiada historię jak operował szesnastoletnią dziewczynę ** 16 - Pilot odzyskuje przytomność w 16 godzin po katastrofie. * ** 4''' - Charlie w samolocie na wystukuje na przemian 4 i 5 uderzeń w poręcz fotela ** '''4 - Sayid stwierdza, że transmisja może być typu SAT 4 ** 4''' - numer zostaje wyrzucony na obu kostkach w czasie gry w backgammon *** '''8 - także, gdyż 4+4=8 ** 16 - Sayid oblicza, że francuska transmisja nadawana jest od 16 lat. * ** 4''' - Jack ocenia, że Edward Mars przeżyje co najwyżej 4 dni ** '''8 - żona Raya Mullena zmarła 8 miesięcy przed przybyciem Kate na farmę ** 15 - Ray Mullen ocenia, że do najbliższego miasta jest 15 kilometrów ** 23 - 23 tysiące dolarów wynosiła nagroda za schwytanie Kate * ** 4''' - Locke sparaliżowany był cztery lata ** '''4 - Shannon pyta Boone o czteroliterowy odpowiednik zwrotu "Nic mnie to nie obchodzi" ** 4''' - Jack w swym przemówieniu wspomina, że minęły cztery dni od katastrofy ** '''8 - Charlie pisze na palcach FATE, fonetyczny odpowiednik eight - 8 ** 8''' - Locke rozmawia telefonicznie z Helen od ośmiu miesięcy ** '''23 - Jack przypomina Rose, że w samolocie zajmował miejsce 23A ** 23 - Claire w czasie memoriału na cześć ofiar wymienia Howarda zajmującego miejsce 23C * ** 4''' - Sawyer miał swe urodzinowe pragnienie przed czterema laty ** '''16 - Jack mówi bileterce, że za 16 godzin musi być w Los Angeles. * ** 8''' - Charlie mówi, że nie grał na gitarze od ośmiu dni i 11 godzin ** '''23 - Jack ocenia, że dla napojenia 46 osób potrzeba 23 galonów wody dziennie * ** 4''' - według planu ratunkowego Michaela jednocześnie cztery osoby mają zajmować się kopaniem ** '''8 - Kate przypomina, że katastrofa nastąpiła przed ośmioma dniami ** 8''' - Michael pracował przez osiem lat jako robotnik budowlany ** '''8 - Drive Shaft przez osiem tygodni otwierał koncerty inne grupy. * ** 4''' - Boone wspomina, że w jego bagażu znajdowały się cztery inhalatory Shannon * ** '''23 - Danielle Rousseau wspomina, że jej załoga przetrwała 2 miesiące na wyspie, a instrumenty na jej statku przestały funkcjonować na 3 godziny przed katastrofą. * ** 4''' - Richard Malkin przez 4 miesiące Claire namawiając ją by zatrzymała dziecko * ** '''4 - W czasie poszukiwań Claire i Charliego Jack ocenia, że jest czwarta godzina ** 8''' - Kate z ojcem tropiła zwierzynę przez osiem godzin ** '''15 - Od piętnastu minut nie widziano Claire i Charliego * ** 4''' - Shannon pyta Boonea co się dzieje z nim i Lockiem od czterech dni ** '''4 - w walizeczce Edwarda Marsa znajdowały się cztery pistolety ** 16 - W Shannon nawiązuje do 16 lat spędzonych na Wyspie przez Danielle Rousseau w kontekście jej zdrowia psychicznego. * ** 4''' - Locke mówi Booneowi, że Michał Anioł przez cztery miesiące wpatrywał się w blok marmuru, z którego wyrzeźbił Dawida ** '''4 - Boone wyraża nadzieje, że Locke nie będzie się wpatrywał we właz przez cztery miesiące ** 4''' - Shannon miała osiem lat gdy ojciec powtórnie się ożenił ** '''15 - Boone mówi, że spędził 15 godzin w samolocie z LA. * ** 4''' - Pielęgniarka zajmująca się Michaelem ma czworo dzieci ** '''8 - Walt dostaje pudełko z rysunkami Michaela z poprzednich ośmiu lat * ** 4''' - Kate sugeruje użycie 4 pistoletów z walizeczki szeryfa ** '''4 - Liczba pułapek, które planuje Locke wokół obozu ** 4''' - Sawyer stwierdza, że pięć pistoletów to lepiej niż 4 ** '''815 - Kopiarka sprzedawana przez Charliego ma numer C815 * ** 4''' - dzik atakuje Sawyera czterokrotnie ** '''4 - Hurley wspomina, że Charlie zabił Ethana czterema strzałami. * ** 4''' - Michael planuje zabranie czterech osób na tratwę ** '''8 - Jin w retrospekcjach ma zaparkować samochód w odległości ośmiu kilometrów ** 8''' - Jin zadaje osiem ciosów w twarz urzędnika ministerstwa ** '''23 - Michael opowiada Waltowi o budynku Flatiron, który znajduje się na 23 ulicy w Nowym Jorku. * (Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się magiczne liczby, najpierw w retrospekcji Hurleya, a potem na ścianie włazu) ** 4''' - Na miseczce, z której Hurley je kurczaki jest numer 4 ** '''4 - Wujek Tito miał wszczepiony rozrusznik serca przed czterema laty ** 4''' - Lenny gra w grę Connect 4 ** '''4 - Żona Sama Toomey mówi, że jej mąż nie żyje od czterech lat ** 4''' - Hurley zabiera na wyprawę cztery butelki wody ** '''8 - W czasie konferencji prasowej pytanie zadaje dziennikarz stacji Channel 8 ** 8''' - Ośmioro ludzi ginie w pożarze posiadanej przez Hurley'a fabryce butów w Kanadzie ** '16 '- Prezenter telewizyjny mówi, że od 16 tygodni nikt nie wygrał głównej nagrody ** '16 - 'Żona Sama Toomey mówi, że 16 lat temu jej mąż usłyszał w słuchawkach głos powtarzający w kółko te liczby. * ** '''4 - numer cztery jest widoczny na grze, którą rozstawia Locke ** 4''' - Locke mówi Boone, że był sparaliżowany przez cztery lata ** '''8 - Locke informuje klientkę, że ligowe piłki znajdują się na regale numer 8 ** 15 - Locke informuje klientkę, że zwykłe piłki znajdują się na regale numer 15 ** 23 - numer 23 jest widoczny na grze, którą rozstawia Locke * ** 4''' - Charlie pyta tylko cztery osoby o ich grupę krwi ** '''8 - Przyjaciel Jacka Mark. mówi, że będzie musiał wypić 8 piw by stracić tremę przed swym przemówieniem ** 8''' - Shannon miała 8 lat gdy jej matka wyszła za mąż za ojca Boone ** '42 '- Boone zginął 42 dni po katastrofie. * ** '''4 - Agent wywiadu mówi Sayidowi o skradzionym materiale wybuchowym C4 ** 4''' - Sawyer czyta w piśmie artykuł, w którym mowa o silniku 4,4 litrowym ** '''8 - Sawyer czyta w piśmie artykuł, w którym mowa o silniku typu V8 * ** 4''' - Kate wymawia liczbę 4 odmierzając kroki ** '''8 - Ozdobny magnes (pudełko z frytkami) w domu Toma ma osiem frytek ** 8''' - Kate farbuje włosy farbą o kolorze no. 8 ** '''15 - Ozdobny magnes (pianino) w domu Toma ma 15 czarnych klawiszy ** 23 - Ozdobny magnes (pianino) w domu Toma ma 23 białe klawisze ** 815 - Taśma z "kapsuły czasu" została nagrana 15 sierpnia (8 miesiąc roku) 1989 (według amerykańskiej konwencji to 8/15/1989). * , ** 4''' - cyfra pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii ** '''4 - starszy mężczyzna od którego Hurley odkupuje skuter ma czapkę z logo "Casino 8" ** 8''' - cyfra pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii ** '''8 - Sawyer miał 8 lat gdy został sierotą ** 15 - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii ** 15 - Shannon nie chce siedzieć 15 godzin podróży koło płaczacego dziecka ** 15 - Tratwa przepłynęła 15 mil zanim zaatakowali ją Inni ** 15 - Lot Oceanic 815 według rozkładu ma odlecieć o godzinie 14:15 ** 16 - Sayid przypomina Danielle Rousseau, że 16 lat temu zabrano jej dziecko ** 16 - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii ** 23 - Jack zajmuje w samolocie miejsce 23B ** 23 - Lot Oceanic 815 odprawiany jest przy bramie 23 ** 23 - Terometr w samochodzie Hurleya wskazuje temperaturę 23 stopni Celsjusza ** 23 - Kłótnia Michaela z Waltem ma miejsce o godzinie 5:23 ** 23 - Numer pokoju zajmowanego przez Hurleya to 2342 ** 42 - Ana Lucia zajmuje w samolocie miejsce 42F ** 42 - Numer pokoju zajmowanego przez Hurleya to 2342 ** 42 - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii ** 42 - Lot Oceanic 815 pryzbywa o godzinie 10:42 Sezon 2 * ** 4''' - robot kuchenny Desmonda ma cztery noże ** '''4 - Desmond wrzuca cztery produkty do robota robiąc koktajl ** 4''' - Desmond suszy cztery sztuki ubrania ** '''4 - W szafie widać wiszące cztery pary spodni ogrodniczek ** 8''' - system ustawiania luster ma osiem przełączników ** '''8 - zestaw środków myjących w bunkrze zawiera osiem pojemników ** 8''' - Sarah miała wypadek 8 miesięcy przed ślubem ** '''8 - Na stole w pokoju szpitalnym Sary widoczny jest numer 8 ** 16 - Prędkościomierz roweru treningowego Desmonda wskazuje 16 mil na godzinę. * ** 4''' - Locke oznajmia Desmondowi, że cztery osoby spośród rozbitków odpłynęły na tratwie. * ** '''4 - Marvin Candle w filmie instruktażowym poucza, iż numery należy wpisać w ciągu 4 minut od rozpoczęcia sygnału ** 15 - Desmond mówi Jackowi, że za 15 minut przekona się czy ma rację. * ** 8''' - Randy zarzuca Hurleyowi, że zjadł 8 kawałków kurczaka na koszt firmy ** '''8 - Sayid ocenia grubość cementowych ścian bunkra na 8 do 10 cali (20 do 25 centymetrów) ** 8''' - Hurley i Johnny przejeżdżają obok ósmego dystrybutora na stacji benzynowej ** '''16 - tygodni minęło bez wygranej w loterii zanim Hurley wygrał całą stawkę ** 23 - to według Libby liczba osób uratowanych z ogona samolotu. * ** 4''' - Sun mówi Kate, że minęły 4 dni od odpłynięcia tratwy ** '''4 - pani Paik wspomina, że Sun ma za sobą 4 lata studiów. * ** 4''' - Michael potrzebuje cztery tyczki by zbudować nosze dla Sawyera ** '''8 - Aaron wytrzymuje bez snu 8 godzin ** 15 - gdy John Locke i Charlie grają w backgammon, w grze jest 15 pionków ** 16 - Shannon twierdzi, że będzie musiała pracować 16 godzin na dobę gdy zacznie staż. W odpowiedzi jej macocha zauważa, że jak dotychczas tak długo była w stanie tylko spać. * ** 4''' - Libby przewiduje, że Donald będzie czwartym zmarłym z grupy ogonowej, jeśli infekcja nie ustąpi ** '''4 - Ana Lucia przetrzymuje Nathana przez 4 dni w wilczym dole ** 23 '''- Goodwin zabija Nathana 23-ego dnia po katastrofie. * ** '''4 - Ana Lucia pozostaje na urlopie zdrowotnym przez 4 miesiące ** 4''' - Ana Lucia otrzymała 4 rany postrzałowe ** '''4 - Mr. Eko informuje Locke, że jest czterech uratowanych z ogona samolotu ** 8''' - Centrala wzywa radiowóz o kodzie 8-ADAM-9 ** '''8 - Ana Lucia została przydzielona do radiowozu o kodzie 8-ADAM-16 ** 16 - Ana Lucia została przydzielona do radiowozu o kodzie 8-ADAM-16 ** 42 - John Locke zgaduje 42 hasło krzyżówki. * ** 4''' - Kate dowiaduje się, że Sam Austen wrócił z Korei 4 miesiące przed jej urodzeniem ** '''4 - John Locke mówi, że kod można wpisać jedynie w ciągu 4 minut od alarmu ** 8''' - Król Izajasz miał 8 lat gdy zasiadł na tronie. * ** '''16 - przed kościołem w wiosce Mr. Eko wystawionych jest na sprzedaż 16 figurek Matki Boskiej ** 23 - Mr. Eko recytuje Psalm 23. * ** 4''' - John Locke twierdzi, że nikt nie pojawi się w bunkrze przed upływem 4 godzin ** '''4 - Sun mówi, że Jin powiedział jej co ma robić przez następne 4 lata. * ** 8''' - reżyser filmu reklamowego pieluch odlicza do 8 ** '''4 - John Locke twierdzi, że nikt nie pojawi się w bunkrze przed upływem 4 godzin. * * ** 4''' - Henry Gale rozbił się na Wyspie cztery miesiące wcześniej ** '''4 - Sayid wspomina, że pilot został pochowany 4 kilometry od obozu ** 15 - to jeden z numerów kombinacji otwierającej zbrojownię ** 23 - Sayid miał 23 lata gdy wojska amerykańskie wkroczyły do Iraku ** 23 108 42 - Numer filmu pokazywanego Sayidowi przez Kelvina * ** 4''' - zabawka nad łóżeczkiem dla dziecka zawiera 4 samolociki Oceanic ** '''16 - W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Alex - ma 16 lat. * ** 4''' - Charlie przyniósł na śniadanie 4 papaje. * ** '''4 - Numer rejestracyjny samochodu Anthony Coopera zawiera 4 (4TRI019) ** 4''' - Prawo jazdy Henry Gale jest typu C4 ** '''4 - Hurley grając w pokera usiłuje postawić 4 papaje ** 4''' - karta czwórka grana jest w pokera ** '''8 - karta ósemka grana jest w pokera ** 8''' - system bezpieczeństwa w bunkrze zaczyna odliczać od liczby 8 ** '''1516 - numer skrytki bankowej Anthony Coopera ** 815 - Henry Gale mieszkał przy ulicy Walnut Ridge Road pod numerem 815 * ** 8''' - taras, na który wszedł Hurley przeznaczony był na obciążenie do 8 osób ** '''23 - na tarasie, na który wszedł Hurley znajdowały się 23 osoby. * ** 4''' - Locke mówi Rose, że potrzebne są 4 tygodnie, by zagoiła się jego noga ** '''4 - Bernard mówi Rose, że zostały mu zaledwie 4 osoby do pomocy ** 15 - początkowa liczba chętnych do pracy na projektem Bernarda ** 15 - liczba pocisków w pistolecie Jacka * ** 4''' - Ana Lucia mówi że Chrystian pije od 4 dni ** '''4 - Michael oddaje łącznie 4 strzały ** 15 - numer widoczny na radiowozie policyjnym ** 16 - numer widoczny na radiowozie policyjnym ** 23 - numer widoczny na radiowozie policyjnym ** 42 - numer widoczny na radiowozie policyjnym. * ** 8''' - sierpniowa datę (8 miesiąc roku) widać w fałszywym paszporcie Mr. Eko ** '''8 - film instruktażowy dla stacji Perła ustala czas jednej zmiany operatorów na 8 godzin ** 15 - datę 15 kwietnia widać w fałszywym paszporcie Mr. Eko ** 16 - gdy Mr. Eko zauważa Charlotte megefony wzywają pasażerów do bramy 16 ** 23 - pracownik lotniska kieruje Mr. Eko do bramy 23 ** 23 - datę 23 sierpnia widać w fałszywym paszporcie Mr. Eko * ** 4''' - Michael zostaje zmuszony do przyprowadzenia dla Innych 4 spośród rozbitków ** '''4 - cyfra 4 widoczna jest na kompasie Michaela. ** 8''' - cyfra 8 widoczna jest na kompasie Michaela. ** '''8 - Charlie daje Claire 8 ampułek szczepionki. * ** 4''' - Libby płaci 4 dolary za kawę Desmonda ** '''4 - Statua ma 4 palce u nogi ** 4''' - 4 jest jedną z cyfr w kodzie pocztowym Penny SW4 8P6 ** '''4 - Kate czyta fragment z zeszytu zarejestrowany o godzinie 4 ** 4''' - Desmond odkrywa, że katastrofa Oceanic 815 nastąpiła o 4:16 ** '''8 - Desmond ma 8 miesięcy by przygotować się do regat ** 8''' - 8 jest jedną z cyfr w kodzie pocztowym Penny SW4 8P6 ** '''8 - jest jedną z cyfr w kodzie pocztowym Desmona C08 5WE ** 16 - Desmond odkrywa, że katastrofa Oceanic 815 nastąpiła o 4:16 ** 23 - Penny mieszka pod adresem 23 Danismore Gardens ** 42 - Desmond potrzebuje 42 tysiące dolarów na zakup łodzi ** 4-15 - Kate czyta fragment z zeszytu zarejestrowany o godzinie 4:15 ** 7418880 - komputer w stacji polarnej pokazuje kod 7418880 (iloczyn wszystkich liczb). Sezon 3 * ** 4''' - Kanapka podana Jackowi przez Juliet podzielona była na cztery części z wbitymi czterema wykałaczkami ** '''1523 - pojawia się na Jacka pagerze. * ** 8''' - Ben informuje Jacka, że zespół Red Sox wygrał osiem pucharowych meczów z rzędu ** '''1516 - numer pokoju, w którym Sun spotykała się z Jae Lee * ** 4''' - Hurley w wizji Locke wpisuje do komputera na terminalu lotniskowym ** '84'0'''23 - Widoczne są na dokumencie oficera Edwarda Colburna * ** 4''' - Jack w diagnozie Bena stwierdza, że nowotwór znajduje się na czwartym kręgu ** '''4 - w bajce oglądanej przez Jacka są 4 małe łabędzie ** 8''' - cyfrą osiem oznaczony jest królik doświadczalny ** '''15 - więźniowie w retrospekcji Sawyera walczą przed celą numer 15 ** 15 - według Bena 15 puls 15 uderzeń serca dzieli Sawyera od strefy niebezpiecznej ** 16 - liczbę 16 widać na monitorze gdy umiera Colleen ** 23 - w retrospekcji Sawyera dowiadujemy się, że pieniądze ukryte są w magazynie 23C. * * ** 4''' - Suzanne w retrospekcji Kate miała czterech synów. * ** '''23 - numer pokoju, w którym Karl był poddawany zabiegom psychodelicznym ** 108 - numer widoczny jest ma urządzeniu monitorującym pracę serca Bena * * 4-8-15 - doręczyciel informuje recepcjonistkę, że dostarcza paczkę o tym numerze * 108 - zegar Desmonda pokazuje godzinę 1:08 * * ** 4''' - cyfra widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach ** '''8 - cyfra występuje w nazwie stacji Tricii Tanaka ** 16 - Kate wspomina, że pomogła jej szesnastoletnia dziewczyna ** 108 - liczba widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach. * ** 4''' - Bunkier Flame podminowany jest materiałem wybuchowym C4 ** '''4 - występuje w kodzie żądania zrzutu 2-4 ** 8''' - występuje w kodzie rozpoczęcia komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym 2-8 * ** '''4 - Ben mówi do Locke'a, że był sparaliżowany 4 lata ** 8''' - Ojciec Locke'a wyrzuca go przez okno z 8 piętra. * ** '''4 - Hurley wspomina o 4-tym sezonie serialu Expose ** 4''' - Numerem 4 oznaczony jest monitor w stacji Perle ** '''8 - osiem godzin trwa paraliż po ukąszeniu pająka ** 8''' - 8 milionów dolarów warte były diamenty skradzione przez Nikki i Paulo ** '''15 - liczba 15 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose ** 16 - liczba 16 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose. * ** 4''' - Juliet skręca sobie ramię po raz czwarty ** '''4 - Dymek błyska cztery razy skanując Juliet. ** 4''' - cyfra widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową ** '''4 - jedyna cyfra na tablicy rejestracyjnej samochodu Kate w retrospekcji 4ON DVP ** 8''' - cyfra widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową ** '''15 - Sawyerowi pozostały jeszcze 3 dni, 10 godzi i 15 minut zakazu używania przezwisk ** 16-23 - Kod uaktywniający barierę ultradźwiękową. * ** 4''' - Juliet informuje Bena, że ma guza na czwartym kręgu. ** '''8 - Juliet zawiązuje węzeł "ósemkę" ** 48 - Według planu Bena, Claire miała poczuć pierwsze symptomy choroby po 48 godzinach od uaktywnienia implantu. * ** 4''' - Desmond po raz czwarty ratuje życie Charlie'mu ** '''108 - Winiarnia klasztoru, w którym przebywał Desmond wyprodukowała 108 skrzynek wina, gdy on był w nim mnichem (1995 rok) ** 108 - Sawyer mówi Jackowi, że co 108 minut musi zagrać w ping-ponga, w przeciwnym razie Wyspa eksploduje. * * ** 4''' - Wrak samolotu Oceanic 815 znajduje się na dnie rowu oceanicznego na głębokości 4 mil. * ** '''4 - masakra pracowników Dharmy rozpoczęła się o godzinie 4 po południu ** 16 - masakra pracowników Dharmy rozpoczęła się o godzinie 16 * ** 4''' - Charlie twierdzi, że jest w stanie zatrzymać oddech na 4 minuty ** '''4 - Charlie nauczył się pływać gdy był w 4-tej klasie ** 8''' - Charlie ostatni raz bił się gdy miał 8 lat ** '''23 - Roderick w samochodowym radio nastawia na kanał 23, podczas nadawania przeboju Drive Shaft * ** 4''' - Numer rejestracyjny samochodu Kate zawiera 4 (4QKD695) ** '''4 - Sawyer informuje Juliet, że Inni mają 4 pistolety ** 4''' - Nekrolog podaje, że mężczyzna zmarł o 4 rano ** '''4-8 - Jack dzwoni na numer 310-555-0148 ** 8''' - Wiadomość o bohaterskim czynie Jacka pokazywana jest na kanale Action 8 News ** '''8 - Jack ratuje życie ośmioletniego chłopca ** 15 - w epizodzie zginęło 15 osób. Sezon 4 * ** 4''' - gra w czwórki ** '''8 - numer kanału transmitującego pościg (Channel 8). * ** 15 - Z początku proponowano Kate wyrok 15 lat więzienia. * ** 23 i 42 - Daniel Faraday mówi Desmondowi żeby powiedział w roku 1996 aby ustawić urządzenie na częstotliwość 2.342. *** Dziennik kupowany przez Charlesa Widmore'a miał numer 2342. * ** 23 - Numer rejestracyjny taksówki, którą chce jechać Jin * ** 16 i 23 - Kod alarmowy wpisany przez Alex przy ogrodzeniu to 1623. * , ** 4''' - C-4 - Rodzaj ładunku użyty przez Keamy'ego. ** '''8 W 5 odcinku 6 sezonu dowiadujemy się, że Jackowi wycięto wyrostek w wieku 7 lub 8''' lat Sezon 5 * ** '''108 i 8''' matka Faradaya pyta się syna ile wyliczył taktów, ten odpiera, że 864.Jest to iloczyn liczb '''108 i 8''' Powiązania * 48 ludzi przeżyło w środkowej części samolotu ('''4 i 8') ** Jeśli Jack liczył również Ethana i pilota, to w rzeczywistości rozbitków było 46 ('42 + 4'''). * Na pokładzie lotu 815 znajdowały się 324 osoby (3 x '''108) * 4''' rozbitków zginęło podczas Sezonu 1 (Marshall, Joanna, Scott oraz Boone). ** Po śmierci tych osób w grupie zostało tylko '''42 rozbitków. * Koszulka należąca do Boone'a zawiera chiński symbol oznaczający liczbę 84 (8''' i '''4) (42 + 42). * Drive Shaft w szafie grającej miał numer 234 (23 i 4') * W filmie dla Łabędzia została wspomniana liczba 540 ('108*5) * Skrzynka depozytowa w której leżał samolocik Kate miała numer #815. * Locke miał firmę o nazwie Welcome Home. W to 23 litera alfabetu, a H to 8'''. * W opowiadaniu Mikhaila skierowanym do Sayida przyszło po niego '''4 mężczyzn, aby zaoferować rozejm. * Samochód Hurleya miał tablicę rejestracyjną 429 PCE. 4+2+9='15' * Tata Shannon zmarł o godzinie 8':'15. * Lot 815 (8''' i '''15) był 4''' lotem Linii Oceanic w dniu katastrofy. Wystartował o godzinie 14:55 (1 + 4 + 5 + 5 = '''15) z bramki nr 23. * W odcinku Locke skierował swoją matkę w alejki 8''' i '''15 * W tylnej części samolotu przeżyły 23 osoby. 15 zostało porwanych, co znaczy, że 8''' pozostało. * Dzień, w którym zginęła Shannon i w którym rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu doszli do obozu reszty rozbitków był 48 dniem pobytu na Wyspie ('''4 i 8') * Michael, Jin i Sawyer wypłynęli tratwą 44 dnia (4 & 4+4='8 4*4='16') * Ana-Lucia zabiła człowieka 4''' strzałami z pistoletu. Wydarzyło się to po '''4 miesiącach od jej zawieszenia jako policjantki. * Jack, Locke i Sawyer spotkali Innych 50 dni po katastrofie (42 + 8''') * Wyładowanie, które rozbiło samolot, wystąpiło o godzinie '''4:16. * W tym samym odcinku, w stacji nasłuchowej na ekranie widnieje liczba 7418880 (iloczyn Liczb) * Locke miał odebrać pieniądze dla swojego ojca z bankowego sejfu o numerze 1516 (15 i 16) * Hurley i Charlie mieszkali w tym samym hotelu i pokoju, który miał numer 2342 (23 i 42). * Każdy odcinek "Zagubionych" trwa około 42 minuty. (Jest to normalny czas trwania odcinka serialu wypełniającego godzinę w ramówce. Pozostałe 15 do 17 minut zajmują reklamy nadawane w trakcie emisji oraz zwiastun kolejnego odcinka). Ciekawostki * Grając w dużego lotka w Polsce z użyciem liczb, dotychczas można było wygrać co najwyżej "czwórkę" (1963-06-02, 1968-02-04, 2001-01-13) * Możliwym nawiązaniem w wielu krajach może być też dzień emisji Zagubionych - czwartek (4''') * W Hiroszimie po zrzuceniu bomby atomowej zegarki zatrzymały się o 8:15 8+15=23 i 15 * Ostatnia z liczb jest odpowiedzią na "Wielkie Pytanie o Życie, Wszechświat i całą resztę" z książek Douglasa Adamsa * Liczby 4 8 15 16 23 i '''42 można przeliczyć na: 4+8+15+16+23='66,' natomiast 4'+'2=6. '''W tym przeliczeniu liczby będą oznaczać '''666 (liczby biblijnego antychrysta). Teorie * Liczby mogą być współrzędnymi Wyspy. ** Niemożliwe, bo wyspa się ciągle przemieszcza. * Przytrzymaj klawisz ALT w edytorze tekstowym (czcionką musi być 'System') i wpisz Liczby. Puść ALT, a pojawi się grecki symbol µ (Mi). Mu jest zaginionym kontynentem podobnym do Atlantydy. * Każda z liczb oznacza jeden z 6 bunkrów. Liczba 4 to Łabędź (alarm rozbrzmiewa w tym bunkrze gdy zegar dojdzie do 4 minut). ** Jednak jest to nie możliwe, ponieważ wiadomo, ze stacji jest więcej niż 6. * Jeśli przyjmiemy, że dwie pierwsze liczby to dzień i miesiąc, dwie następne to godzina i minuty, a dwie ostatnie to lata, wyjdzie na to, że koniec ludzkości nastąpi 4 sierpnia 2342 roku o godzinie 15:16. Inna kombinacja z datami nie pasuje... Pasuje: 04/08/15 16:23:42 (2015 rok) Linki Pełen spis nawiązań do liczb ar:الأرقام da:Numbers de:Die Zahlen en:The Numbers es:Los Números fr:Nombres it:I numeri nl:De Nummers pt:Os Números ru:Числа zh:數字 Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Nierozwiązane